Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions
Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions is a movie made by Ryantransfromer017 and Transformersprimefan. Summery There is a planet in the planet in the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by Ryvine Sparkle and his brother, an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundation Elements that this planets built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, and with Ryvine's and Jay (MRR)'s help, summons characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help them to find these building bricks of LEGO civilisation. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined power of the greatest LEGO Heroes can stop them. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, including Sci-Twi, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstle, Crash, Thomas, Ryan and their friends bravely jumped into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations, they soon realize that Ryvine and Lord Vortech are summoning villain from across different LEGO worlds to help them gain control. As his power grew, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and Time to rescue their friends, with some characters helping them and save the universe before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO Humanity. Plot Prologue: The LEGO Universe The film starts in the world with a LEGO sea. A portal opens up then Ryvine Sparkle, Cyrille Le Paradox, Jay from Machine Robo Rescue and Lord Vortech comes out. Then a flying robot named X-PO comes out and scans the floor and detects something. Ryvine informs Vortech that they found it and the thing is called "Foundation Prime". A Disaster Warrior named Jay looks at the pictures on the floor and asks Lord Vortech what are they. Lord Vortech informs Jay that these are the artifacts called "the Foundation Elements" and they can gather them in one place. X-PO informs the four that the Foundation Elements are cornerstones of time and space and impotent for the universe. A skunk named Cyrille Le Paradox tells X-PO that the bot's help is no longer needed and Vortech opens a portal behind X-PO and the robot gets sucked into it. Jay laughs with Vortech and he says that they'll make universes collide and control the Foundation Elements' power. Then Vortech feels pain and becomes a giant then he shrinks back to normal size and he informs Ryvine that his dedication for the work is taking it's toll and not for longer can he "pass between dimensions". Ryvine says that there's another way, then both he and Lord Vortech use their magic the make a palace so Vortech can rest his legs. The 4 villains laugh and Jay (MRR) plans revenge on Ryan. Meanwhile/Thomas finds Wyldstyle In another universe, Ryan checks his calendar for Sci-Twi's birthday. Meanwhile, Thomas is puffing along until he rolls over something. He saw a tiny leg of a LEGO figuren. Matau gets off Thomas and walks up to the little figure and he pulls it out of the ground. Suddenly, the figure moves to Matau's surprise and he drops it. The figure reattaches its leg and thanks Matau. Matau asks the figure for its name. The figure says her name is Wyldstyle and adds "I'm Not a DJ". Matau is surprised to see that he's talking to a toy. Thomas apologizes to Wyldstyle for running her over and she forgives him. Matau picks up Wyldstyle and ask her where did she come from. Trivia * * * * * *Dr Neo Cortex, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), El Jefe, Princess Malucia, the Night time Villains, Grizz (Sly Cooper), Morro, Kylo Ren, will work for Lord Vortech. * * * * * * * * * Songs *Everything is Awesome * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: The LEGO Universe *Meanwhile/Thomas finds Wyldstyle *In Gotham/Robin was kidnapped (CTaRAOLD) *Rescuing Gandalf the Grey/Frodo was abducted (CTaRAOLD) *At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest (CTaRAOLD) *Rebuilding the Gateway (CTaRAOLD) *Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch (CTaRAOLD) *The villain, Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD) *Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady (CTaRAOLD) * *Owen joins the group (CTaROLD) *Into the World of Chima *Lord Vortech turns Twilight to stone *Laval, Eris and Cragger joins the group *Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker (CTaRAOLD) *The Simpsons and Krusty the clown joins the group *Into the Ninjago World/Reuniting with Nya *Into the Doctor Who world/ *Into the DC Comics world/Sly Cooper and the Gang join the group *Into the Back to the Future world/ *Meet X-PO/ *Into the Portal 2 World/The NEXO Knights join the group *Into the Lord of the Rings World/ *Into the Ghostbusters world/ *Into the Midway Arcade world *Into the Scooby Doo world * * * * * * * * Level Packs * * * * * * List of Foundation Elements that appeared in this film #Kryptonite #The One Ring #Metalbeard's treasure chest #Ruby Slippers #Amber #Golden Chi #Nuclear Rod #Master Chen's staff #Flux Capacitor #Cake #Sci-Ryan's lunchbox #Palantir #PKE Meter #Gold Token #Diamond Scarab Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Films Based on Video Games